Rompiendo el Hielo
by LadyMischievous07
Summary: "Por más que intentes esconderte de mí, te seguiré a los confines del Universo…" Thor / Loki...


**Notas del fic: **Buenas y mejor las pasen xD...Bien, pues heme aquí, una vez más, trayéndoles una nueva creación, inspirada en el majestuoso y divino mundo yaoi del Thorki ;)...Me congratula decirles, que en esta ocasión, este fic fue creado por dos personas, si, así como le leyeron...Para no hacerlo tan largo, esto salió de un roleo Thorki, donde su servidora le dio vida a nuestro amado Dios de las Mentiras, y el Poderoso Dios del Rayo, fue interpretado por nuestra conocida **Centauro Zafiro** ^^...Y bueno, cuando lo terminamos, decidimos que sería una buena idea pasarlo a fic, y pues, aquí está...Fue nuestra "primera vez", por decirlo, así que esperamos que haya estado a la altura, y disfruten leerlo, tanto como nosotras el crearlo ^^...

**P.D.** Muchas gracias **Centauro Zafiro**, por aceptar darle vida a Thor, y por experimentar este nuevo "vicio" conmigo =^^=...

**Advertencias:** Por supuesto, lemon ¬w¬...

Pensamientos en cursiva...

Los personajes son propiedad de Marvel Comics...

**Rompiendo el Hielo**

A mitad de una extensa planicie desolada, revestida por un manto puro de blanca nieve, un rayo de luz azulada descendió del cielo celeste, dejando ver un par de siluetas que poco a poco se hacían visibles, conforme aquella luz resplandeciente se desvanecía. Thor y Loki. Uno frente al otro. Ambos sujetando un extremo del recipiente, que mantenía resguardado el Tesseracto. Loki paseó los ojos, ligeramente, notando con cierto enfado que aún se encontraban en Midgard. Casi al instante, Thor dejó caer el Mijolnir al suelo, captando la atención de Loki, quien observó el martillo hundido en la nieve. El ojiverde, regresó entonces la mirada pesada sobre el rubio, quien bajó la vista al Tesseracto, para después, volver a mirar a Loki, dándole a entender que debía soltar el recipiente. Este le sostuvo la mirada, por unos instantes, sin cambiar su expresión desconfiada y desafiante, aunque al final, accedió a soltar el artefacto.

Thor depositó aquel recipiente en el suelo, con sumo cuidado, para no fracturar el cristal que lo mantenía en resguardo. Inmediatamente después, el rubio se enderezó, y acercó hasta Loki, apenas mirándole a los ojos, con semblante serio. Se detuvo justo frente al pelinegro, llevando sus manos por detrás de la nuca de este, donde desabrochó la mordaza de metal, al tiempo que Loki entrecerraba los ojos, con cierta confusión y molestia. Thor notó aquello, aunque sin prestarle demasiada atención, continuó con su labor, terminando de quitar la mordaza, misma que tiró al suelo, para luego, hacer lo mismo con los grilletes, que mantenían las manos de Loki atadas.

-Deberías ser más cuidadoso. Podría escapar...

Expresó frío y siseante, sin dejar de clavarle sus esmeraldas afiladas.

-No irías muy lejos

El ojiazul replicó serio, sosteniéndole el reto visual. Aunque segundos después, su mirada se tornó melancólica, y hasta denotando cierta tristeza y desilusión, al mirarle. Por lo que tuvo que apartar la vista, al tiempo que soltaba un suspiro cansado, tratando de hallar las palabras para expresarse.

-Loki... ¿de qué forma tengo que decírtelo? ¿Dime qué es lo que tengo que hacer para que entiendas cuanto hemos sentido tu ausencia?- volvió la mirada afligida, hacia Loki -¿Cómo tengo que demostrarte cuanto te extrañamos?... ¿Cuánto te extrañé yo?- le miró suplicante

El ojiverde bufó con fastidio, mientras desviaba la mirada, y un ligero desconcierto brotaba en su interior, al escuchar aquellas palabras.

-Sí, claro...

Thor suspiró con desgano.

-Me creas o no, eres mi hermano y te quiero. Así que vendrás a casa, así tenga que cargarte

Loki le miró con desconfianza, mostrando cierta advertencia en la mirada entrecerrada.

-No soy un inútil, ¿sabes?... Puedo caminar por mí mismo...

El rubio le miró con severidad.

-Si te dejo caminar solo, seguramente, crearas una de tus réplicas y me dejaras varado en medio de la nada... Serás El Príncipe del Engaño, pero a mí no me engañas...- cambió a una mirada enternecedora -¿Sabes? No quiero perder a mi hermano, de nuevo

La mirada del ojiverde se tornó incierta, al toparse con aquel par de zafiros desbordantes de ternura, mientras su corazón se sobresaltaba, ligeramente.

-Tu hermano...- dijo con tono amargoso -Yo no soy tu hermano, ¿recuerdas?

Thor sintió las palabras de Loki, apuñalarle sus emociones, que no supo exactamente como catalogarlas. Entonces, se acercó con cautela.

-...Para mí siempre lo serás... Como me dijiste de niños unas vez: _"¿Siempre estaremos juntos, verdad Thor? ¡Seremos hermanos para siempre!"... _¿Qué respondes?

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, que le regresaban las memorias añejas de su infancia, Loki no pudo evitar sentirse molesto, aunque ligeramente abrumado, por lo que volvió a romper el contacto visual con el rubio.

-Ya deja de hacer eso... no quiero tu lastima...- siseó receloso, mientras se alejaba unos pasos

-¡No siento lastima, siento ira!- respondió, de acuerdo al sentimiento que expresaba, intentando controlar su carácter impaciente - ...¿En serio has dejado de confiar en mí? Loki, vuelve a casa... por mí... por favor...

Las últimas palabras, Thor las había dicho a modo de súplica, sin admitirlo abiertamente.

-¿Y para qué quieres que vuelva? ¿Para volver a ser tu sombra?...- su voz sonaba parca y mordaz, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, por breves segundos, frunciendo el ceño -¿Para que todos te alaben por haber capturado al monstruo, al traidor?- abrió los ojos, denotando enfado, y se giró quedando de frente a Thor

Por un momento, todas las palabras le abrumaron, dejándolo sin una respuesta clara. Era un callejón sin salida, porque Loki decía la verdad... Al menos frente a Asgard, Loki seguiría siendo el rezagado, pero no con él. Y por más que intentaba demostrarle que lo quería, con autentico amor, el Dios del Engaño era renuente.

-...Bien sabes que no es así... Dime hermano, ¿es esto lo que deseas? Si te dejara a tu suerte, ¿qué seguiría? ¿Una pelea eterna entre nosotros, hasta el final de los días? ¿Hasta que uno de los dos se canse de imponer su punto de vista? No, Loki...

-No, Thor... hasta que te cobre a ti, y a Odín, todo el daño que hicieron... Hasta que paguen con sangre, todas y cada una de sus pútridas mentiras...- espetó, mirándole con ira y reproche, acercándose lentamente -¿Crees que voy a creer en toda esa basura que estás diciendo? ¡Lo único que quieres, es llevarme de vuelta, para enaltecer tu nombre! ¡Para alimentar tu estúpido ego, y proclamarte salvador, y redentor de Asgard!

-Loki, no hagas más difícil esto. Bien sabes que no quiero gloria, ni títulos que me suban ese ego del que hablas... Yo solo quiero al Loki que conozco, de vuelta, a mi lado- lo tomó con suavidad por el cuello -O dime, ¿qué quieres de mí? Vengándote de mí, de padre, de Asgard, de quien sea, no conseguirás nada...

El ojiverde, guardó silencio por algunos segundos, mientras su mirada enfadosa escudriñaba aquel mar azul, que le atravesaba con calidez y amor. Un amor, que a pesar de todo seguía ahí para él, a su alcance, pero que se rehusaba a aceptar, a pesar de que poco a poco, aquella cercanía con Thor, estuviera empezando a confundirle.

-Es fácil para ti, ¿no?- expresó amargoso, mientras sonreía de forma irónica, y desviaba la mirada -Qué fácil es hablar, cuando no eres tu quien lo perdió todo. Tú no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que es saber, lo que eres en realidad. Que todo tu mundo se desplome frente a ti, en segundos. No imaginas lo que se siente saber, que nada de lo que has tenido era tuyo. Lo que creías, lo que conocías, nada. Ni siquiera tu propia vida te pertenecía...- su mirada se había tornado cristalina, y llena de dolor, misma que se clavó de nueva cuenta sobre Thor -Así que no pretendas venir aquí, y hablarme de cuanto hago falta en Asgard

Cuanto odiaba que Loki le cambiara su estado de ánimo. Era contradictorio, porque Thor podría dar la vida por él, al mismo tiempo que deseaba golpearlo, para quitarle esos delirios que solo carcomían la relación.

-Eres quien eres, y así te sigo queriendo. Nada cambió cuando me entere de tu ascendencia Jotun... Por más que intentes esconderte de mí, te seguiré a los confines del Universo... (porque ciertamente, así era) ...Te haré ver tu equivocación, quizá no con Asgard, pero sí conmigo. No soy igual a ellos, y los sabes

Reafirmo su toque en el cuello, y con un impulso, (que ni él mismo había previsto), posó sus labios en los del moreno. Si las palabras no funcionan, quizá las acciones puedan remediarlo.

Los ojos de Loki se abrieron desconcertados, ante la acción aventurada de Thor. Podía sentir la calidez de sus labios, presionando los suyos, apenas abiertos, pero inmóviles. Era algo que jamás se había esperado, por parte del rubio. Un beso. No uno en la frente, o mejilla, como cuando eran niños. Este no era un contacto fraterno, sino que iba más allá, y eso le confundía, al igual que le atemorizaba, ya que en su interior, algo pareció agitarse. Su corazón palpitaba, aceleradamente, y un tortuoso sentimiento cálido, comenzaba a invadir todo su ser. Entonces, hizo el deje de querer zafarse del agarre de Thor, removiéndose desesperadamente, en busca de romper el contacto.

Thor percibió de inmediato la resistencia de Loki, lo que sólo provocó que siguiera besándolo posesivamente. No lo dejaría irse. No ahora que habían llegado a este contacto tan íntimo y sincero. Envolvió su cintura con su brazo derecho, mientras juntaba más su boca, sin quitar su mano del cuello blanco. Su corazón se aceleraba con esa caricia... Era su _querido hermano_, y temió porque este no lo aceptara.

Loki sintió como Thor lo envolvía, y se aferraba a él, como si su vida misma dependiera de ello. Sentía sus labios, siendo tomados con desespero e intensidad, mientras percibía sus fuerzas colapsar, y su renuencia disminuir a pasos agigantados, a cada segundo. Quería resistirse. No quería ceder, no podía volver a dejarse vencer por aquel al que una vez llamó hermano. No una vez más, y menos en tales circunstancias, pero no podía engañarse a sí mismo. Irónico. Loki, el Amo de las Mentiras, El Príncipe del Engaño, no podía ser ciego a lo que tenía en frente. Lo quería. Deseaba ese contacto, a pesar de todo.

Y Thor, tampoco podía seguir enmascarando sus sentimientos, bajo un velo de fraternidad. Deseaba estar con Loki. Jamás creyó sentir esa fuerza hacia alguien... Había sido tan ciego todos esos años, concluyendo que lo que siempre lo hizo feliz, fue la compañía de Loki. Y no planeaba dejarlo ir, cayendo en cuenta de eso. El ojiazul abrió su boca, con torpeza, dejando que sus labios se empaparan del néctar mágico, que emanaba el hechicero, juntando más sus cuerpos, suspirando en el beso.

A estas alturas, Loki ya no podía seguir resistiéndose más. Una vez que sintió a Thor, profundizar aquel contacto, quedó completamente desarmado, indefenso, ante las sensaciones que comenzaban a recorrerle. Pronto, sus labios comenzaron a moverse al ritmo que marcaban los de Thor, mientras que su mano izquierda tomaba el brazo derecho, del rubio, y su diestra sujetaba la muñeca de aquella mano firme, que yacía sobre su cuello.

Thor movía sus labios a un paso apresurado, juntando su lengua con la de Loki, suspirando dentro del beso, sintiendo la tibieza y la magia del otro. Dioses, ciertamente estaba impaciente por lo que sucedería, sea lo que fuese. Al sentir que era correspondido, el rubio no tardó en tomar, y delicadamente recostar al ojiverde en el suelo, lleno de nieve, de ese lugar donde se encontraban, que aún pertenecía a Midgard, comenzando a acariciarle la cintura.

Poco a poco, Loki sintió como Thor le recostaba sobre el suelo suave y frío, aunque realmente, no tenía noción de frialdad en aquellos momentos. Todo daba vueltas, y el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, comenzaba a fundirse con el que Thor desprendía. Sentir aquella mano acariciando su cintura, más la boca hambrienta del ojiazul devorándole, provocaron que Loki jadeara entre el beso, al tiempo que enredaba los dedos de las manos, en aquel ensortijado cabello dorado, mientras su lengua se rozaba con la ajena.

El rubio colocó, entonces, una pierna en medio de las de Loki, para aumentar el contacto, y profundizar aún más, (de ser posible), el beso. Escuchando, claramente, la respiración entrecortada del hechicero, y la suya propia. Se dio cuenta, entonces, el porqué de su insistencia todo este tiempo, aunque sentía un nudo en el estómago, que no lo dejaba tranquilo. Su conciencia parecía que le estuviera diciendo: _"Que idiota eres, a buena hora te das cuenta que lo amas. ¿Quieres seguir el resto de tu vida con él? Eso significa renunciar al trono". _Pues bien... renunciaría a todo, con tal de seguir a lado de Loki, porque sabía en el fondo que el mago y él, no se separarían. De pronto el aire comenzó a faltar, pero Thor no quería romper el beso, aún.

Loki sintió el cuerpo de Thor acomodándose sobre él, notando como su entrepierna era presionada por la del rubio, con sutileza, arrancándole así un suave quejido, que fue ahogado entre sus bocas, mientras se removía, ligeramente, debajo de aquel cuerpo que le tenía preso contra la nieve. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos, con el afán de acercarle lo más posible, al tiempo que sentía la lengua ajena, invadiéndole ansiosa. El aire estaba escaseando, y tanto él como Thor, luchaban con todas sus fuerzas por seguir fundiéndose en aquella batalla, que les hacía perder la razón. Aunque al final, Loki fue quien terminó rompiendo el beso, al sentir que en realidad iba a morir de asfixia, si no tomaba un respiro. Separó, entonces, sus labios de los de Thor, respirando agitadamente, mientras sus ojos cristalinos se perdían en aquellas carnosidades rosadas, y ahora un tanto húmedas, que al igual que él, emanaban un respiro tibio y alterado, que chocaba contra su propio aliento. Casi al instante, su expresión se tornó inquieta, al caer en cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Sus ojos nerviosos, se posaron sobre los de Thor, quien seguía mirándole penetrantemente, haciendo que Loki se sobresaltara, aún más, y el temor se reflejara en su rostro. Fue ahí que lo comprendió todo. Jamás dejó de amarlo. El cariño inocente, con el que había crecido hacia Thor, se fue transformando en un amor fraterno, algo inusual, que poco a poco se fue tornando en algo más profundo, conforme el tiempo iba pasando. Y usó aquel odio desenfrenado, como una máscara, un oscuro velo para ocultar la verdad. Lo odiaba tanto, porque lo amaba con la misma intensidad, o quizás más.

Thor comprendió esa mirada ansiosa y temerosa, a la vez. Él mismo no sabía cómo actuar en ese instante, pero pudo sentir una calidez en su pecho, que no había sentido con nadie más... Se prometió, entonces, en silencio, proteger a su hermano contra lo que fuera, cuando fuera, ahora que notaba su correspondencia. Le acarició una mejilla, levantando un poco su cuerpo, para que Loki pudiera respirar bien, y con voz suave se dirigió a él.

-Jamás dejé de quererte, Loki... ¿Ahora confías en mí?- miró directo a los iris esmeralda, perdiéndose en ellos

El pelinegro, sintió su mejilla siendo rozada con suavidad, causándole un leve estremecimiento interno, mientras contenía el aliento por un breve lapso de tiempo, luego de escuchar aquellas palabras reveladoras, por parte de Thor. Como lo sospechaba. No importaba cuanto le humillara, cuanto tratara de vengarse de él, Thor seguía profesándole aquel cariño de siempre. Y eso le abrumaba sobre manera.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó con semblante confuso -¿Por qué después de todo lo que he hecho, sigues empeñado en hacerme volver?

Thor abrió ambos parpados, de par en par. Cierto, el regreso a Asgard solo complicaría las cosas, y él, definitivamente, no soportaría ver a Loki encerrado en una celda fría, encadenado, o algo peor. Encubrirlo le causaría problemas.

-No... No puedo hacerlo...- contestó, con voz cortada -No puedo verte sufrir como antes...

De pronto, a la cabeza de Thor llegó una idea, (que raro en el Dios del Trueno).

-Loki... ¿huirías conmigo?

Aquella propuesta, por parte del ojiazul, provocó que Loki le mirara consternado. Huir. Irse con él. ¿Era en serio? ¿Acaso Thor estaba dispuesto a dejarlo todo, por él?

-¿Estás escuchándote?- inquirió, reflejando cierta angustia en su rostro -Si haces eso, vas a perder el trono

-El trono, no me permitiría estar contigo- respondió casi en reflejo, tomándolo por el cuello -Sé que suena impulsivo de mi parte... y probablemente es un suicidio seguro... pero no puedo permitir que me alejen de ti, ¿comprendes?

Cerró los ojos, suspirando. Por supuesto que era en serio, ¿acaso Loki no le creía? Pero le enterneció la idea de que este, se preocupara por su seguridad. Le volvió a mirar a los ojos, deseando besar esos labios pálidos, una vez más.

Loki permaneció absorto, por unos segundos, sin dejar de mirar aquel par de zafiros, que le hablaban con sinceridad. Recordaba claramente, lo ansioso que era Thor, siendo apenas un niño, y diciéndole hasta el cansancio todo lo que haría cuando fuera rey. Y ahora, ocupar el lugar de Odín, rigiendo todo Asgard, parecía no importarle, realmente. Y por extraño y absurdo que le pareciera, eso le provocaba cierta alegría.

-¿Estás consciente de lo que significaría irnos juntos?- le miró con una suavidad, que hasta ahora, parecía haber perdido -Si nos encuentran, no será una celda la que nos espere...

El Dios del Trueno suspiró. La realidad era cruda, y le gustara o no, renunciar al trono implicaba persecuciones sin fin, de parte de su padre... Pues bien, correría el riesgo, porque el amor por Loki lo movía a hacerlo. Dejaría a un lado los endemoniados protocolos, y juicios injustos. Nadie comprendería a Loki como él lo hacía, por eso tomó aquella decisión.

-Estoy perfectamente consciente... – susurró, juntando de nueva cuenta sus labios con los ajenos

Esta vez, el ojiverde no opuso resistencia, más sin en cambio, correspondió el beso en el acto. Rodeó de nueva cuenta el cuello de Thor, con sus brazos, mientras se dejaba envolver por aquel sentimiento, que terminó por aceptar. Permitiendo que el amor que Thor le profesaba, sanara sus heridas, y transformara todo ese dolor, en lo que alguna vez fue su vida.

El beso volvió a tomar un ritmo acelerado, como el primero, dando rienda suelta a su deseo. Thor devoró los labios del hechicero, mientras le acariciaba lentamente los muslos, y sin saber cómo, su mano había llegado a dicho sitio.

Loki soltó un liviano gemido, al sentir la mano de Thor, tocándole. Inmediatamente, su cuerpo reaccionó pegándose más al del rubio, mientras una de sus manos tomaba su nuca, y la otra acariciaba su espalda, por sobre la capa roja.

Thor se acomodó entre las piernas de Loki, gruñendo cuando su hermano le mordió el labio, con picardía. Dejó a sus manos viajar entre los amarres del traje de cuero, desabrochando con lentitud, hasta dejar expuesto el abdomen del menor, sin dejar de besarlo. Le acarició con más rapidez, los muslos, y cuando sintió un bulto levantarse en su entrepierna, supo que no había vuelta atrás.

Su corazón latía frenético, desbordante de emociones, más aún, al sentir su frente expuesto, y la excitación de Thor, rozando y friccionando la suya misma. Como un reflejo inmediato, Loki movió suavemente las caderas, en busca de un mayor contacto, al tiempo que las manos del rubio recorrían su pecho, con ansia.

En un parpadeo, Thor había abandonado los labios, del ojiverde, dejando un rastro de saliva, para posesionarse del níveo cuello, provocando varios sollozos, en Loki. Sonrió al oír al menor gemir, cuando le mordisqueo el lóbulo de la oreja. La ropa comenzaba a estorbar, aunque claro, en medio de la nieve no podrían quitarse todas las prendas... ¿o sí?

Loki se removía, una y otra vez, dejando que suaves gemidos salieran de entre sus labios, al sentir la piel de su cuello, siendo estimulada y succionada, con ahínco.

-Thor...

Jadeó al oído del rubio, mientras su mano derecha se perdía, entre su dorada cabellera, y la izquierda se aferraba a su brazo, al tiempo que se arqueaba ligeramente.

El aliento contra su oreja, aumento los deseos de Thor, por poseer a Loki, quien le ayudo a quitarse el peto, y dejar al descubierto sus pectorales, y el trabajado abdomen.

-Ahh... Loki...

El rubio susurró contra su cuello, acariciándole la espalda. Su miembro, ya erecto, tocaba la entrepierna del hechicero, excitándolo como animal.

-Nnh...

El ojiverde comenzaba a sentirse terriblemente excitado. Sentir la piel desnuda y cálida de Thor, sus caricias, le estaban llevando a perder todo sentido de propiedad y reserva. Lo único que quería, era sentirlo. Quería que sus manos recorrieran cada parte de su cuerpo, y sus labios marcaran de igual forma, cada milímetro de piel.

El ojiazul suspiró, bajando su lengua hasta el pecho del otro, succionando un pezón rosado, lamiéndolo con adicción, mientras sus manos, poco a poco, iban bajando el pantalón. La piel de Loki era exquisita, y no dudó en dejar marcas rojizas, para expresar que era suyo.

Loki gimió ronco, cuando los labios del rubio comenzaron a deleitarse con sus pezones, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, y su respiración se tornaba más alterada. Más aún, al sentir como lentamente, su pantalón iba deslizándose, dejándole expuesto, mientras los dedos de Thor, rozaban intencionalmente su piel sensible.

Comenzó a acariciar por encima de la tela, el miembro de Loki, sin dejar su labor en los pezones. La sangre se llenaba de placer y lujuria, pero sobretodo amor... Tocar al menor, no solo significaba entregarse en cuerpo, sino también en alma. Terminó, entonces, de ensalivar los botones, y acarició un glúteo firme, para ir descubriendo el miembro erecto de Loki, entre su ropa.

Al tiempo que su miembro fue liberado de aquel aprisionamiento de tela, Loki abrió los ojos, de nueva cuenta, posándolos sobre Thor, mirándole con deseo. Su miembro palpitaba ansioso, al igual que su corazón. Sabía perfectamente en lo que todo aquello terminaría, y lo ansiaba desesperadamente. Quería ser suyo, entregarse a él por completo... por siempre.

Y el Dios del Trueno supo lo que tenía que hacer, al encontrarse con los ojos esmeraldas. Le besó con hambre, juntando su lengua, mientras tomaba el miembro con su mano, y comenzó a masturbarlo, gimiendo ambos ante el contacto.

El pelinegro se encorvó, al tiempo que Thor comenzó a masturbarle, ansioso. Un gemido, siguió a muchos más, los cuales se perdieron entre sus labios. El ojiverde respondía con la misma hambre, aquel beso, colando su lengua ávida de placer, en la boca ajena, encontrando la del rubio, iniciando de nueva cuenta una batalla sin cuartel. El hechicero le tomaba por el cuello, con una mano, mientras que la otra se aventuraba, y acariciaba su pecho.

-Loki...

Thor suspiro entre besos, extasiado del aroma del menor. Aumento entonces, el ritmo de la masturbación, apretando, de vez en vez, la punta, con su pulgar, sintiendo como el pre-seminal comenzaba a fluir. En tanto que con su otra mano, se quitó su propia tela que sobraba, dejando lucir su orgullosa erección.

-Aaah...

El ojiverde gimió, ahogadamente, al sentir su miembro siendo estimulado, de forma persistente. Pronto terminaría, y eso lo sabía, puesto que su erección comenzó a endurecerse, aún más, y espasmos le recorrían, provocándole un delicioso cosquilleo, que le hacía fruncir el ceño, completamente lleno de placer.

El ojiazul, sintió un líquido deslizarse por su mano. Loki había terminado... pero él, aún no. Retiró, entonces, la extremidad, y sin más vueltas, junto su erección con la del menor, gimiendo por la caricia. Comenzó a moverse contra el erguido falo, friccionándose. Besó la frente, las mejillas, el mentón, para finalmente regresar a la boca rosada, del hechicero, mientras lo envolvía con sus brazos.

A pesar de haber terminado, Loki aún se sentía sumamente ansioso, más aún, cuando Thor comenzó a friccionarse contra él. Dejándole sentir su dureza imponente, mientras que recorría su espalda con sus manos, y la arañaba desesperado.

Las uñas enterrándose en su espalda, le provocaron una sensación única, que recorrió cada fibra por donde Loki le arañaba. Realmente, no soportaba quedarse sin llegar más allá.

-Loki, voy a prepararte, ¿de acuerdo?- susurró contra sus labios -Necesito hacerlo...

Porque el placer, el deseo, sentir ese cuerpo retorcerse bajo el suyo, todo le excitaba, y llenaba de vitalidad.

El hechicero permaneció en silencio, por un par de segundos, ante lo que acababa de escuchar. Aunque ciertamente, él se moría de ganas por continuar. Así que, asintió ligeramente, al tiempo que su respiración se tornaba pesada y profunda, y pasaba saliva con dificultad. Separó un poco más las piernas, y esperó a que Thor comenzara con aquella labor.

El nórdico tomó firme los muslos de su hermano, dirigiendo su cabeza hacia la zona. No tardó en pasar su lengua, por la entrada del hechicero, para salivarla bastamente. Thor seguía pensando, cómo era posible que Loki fuera tan perfecto, bello, hermoso, estilizado... a diferencia de él, que era tosco, inepto, y un auténtico troglodita, como alguna vez lo describió el mismo Loki. Tenía razón, siempre la ha tenido. Su lengua se introdujo en la estrecha cavidad, mientras sus manos recorrían lo que podían, del abdomen del hechicero, sintiendo perfectamente cómo se hinchaba, respirando entrecortadamente.

El ojiverde jadeaba, y gemía suavemente, de forma constante. Removiéndose, encorvándose, y tomando con sus manos, la rubia cabeza de Thor, al ir experimentando una placentera ola de sensaciones, producto del movimiento de aquella hábil lengua, tibia y húmeda, en su interior, que poco a poco iba preparando el camino para lo que vendría después.

-Thor... aaah... por favor...

Gimió en tono suplicante, al tiempo que fruncía el ceño, y entreabría los labios, mostrándose sumamente excitado. Cerrando los ojos, y arqueándose, mientras tiraba, levemente, del cabello de Thor, pidiéndole de aquella forma que pasara al siguiente nivel.

Por supuesto que el nórdico, no tardo en descifrar aquel mensaje de los ojos esmeralda de Loki. Terminó de bajarle, y bajarse él mismo, los pantalones, retirando su lengua de la entrada, y saboreando la delicia de la piel del hechicero.

-Loki... mmh... entraré...

Thor susurró, contra el oído del otro, soplando a modo de insinuación. Se entretuvo besando sus labios, por decimoquinta ocasión, (aunque solo era un aproximado, ya que en realidad, no tenía ni la menor idea de cuantos besos se habían dado), mientras llevaba a su miembro, palpitante de placer, a la puerta del estrecho canal. Sintió deshacerse, cuando la punta se introdujo un poco. El calor del otro le invadía, y apresaba, deliciosamente. No podía mantenerse cuerdo, cuando se trataba de Loki. De su cuerpo, tan condenadamente provocativo y exquisito. De su boca, que se abría, y su lengua, que danzaba con la suya. Aquella saliva, con la cual se deleitaba, era como el elixir más sublime que jamás hubiese probado... Y enterrarse en él, lo estaba conduciendo al mismo Valhalla.

Loki sintió el miembro de Thor, deslizándose dentro suyo, lentamente, mientras emitía quejidos de dolor, entremezclados con placer, aún entre el beso, mordiendo de vez en cuando el labio inferior de Thor, al tiempo que su interior se cerraba ardientemente, y sus manos se aferraban a los fuertes brazos del ojiazul. Aquella era la primera vez que su cuerpo era reclamado, y a pesar de que sentir a Thor tomándole de una forma suave y concienzuda, lo tenía al borde del éxtasis, no podía evitar experimentar ciertas punzadas de incomodidad, debido a lo estrecho que era, y a la imponente virilidad del rubio, que se abría paso con sumo cuidado, pero igualmente ansioso. Por lo que el ojiverde, tuvo que romper el beso, de nueva cuenta, cuando aquella incomodidad le provocó el emitir un gruñido dolente, acompañado de una expresión algo tortuosa. Pero sabía que pronto, todo aquello terminaría transformándose en puro y total placer.

Fue todo lo que Thor necesitó, para terminar de enterrarse en él. Escuchando quejidos por el dolor, que seguramente le provocaba ser invadido. Gimió ronco, al sentir su miembro siendo asfixiado, entre las paredes de Loki. Enterró su rostro en el cuello de éste, esperando que la entrada se dilatara lo suficiente.

-Te quiero... -susurró bajo, contra el oído de su hermano, iniciando embestidas lentas y placenteras

Loki escuchó aquella frase, que tantas veces había escuchado, antes. Solo que esta vez, iba cargada de un significado muy diferente. Uno que le llenaba el alma, y que poco a poco iba desvaneciendo aquel velo de locura, dejándole ver un cielo más claro y azul. Poco a poco, Thor comenzó a penetrarle, suave y lento, profundo. No pasó mucho, cuando aquel dolor se transformó en placer. Un placer que le recorría cada parte de la piel, y del alma, haciendo que moviera las caderas, en busca de mayor contacto, mientras sus manos se aferraban a la espalda de Thor. Gimiendo y retorciéndose, debajo suyo.

-Thor...

El aludido repartió besos largos en el pálido cuello, dejando marcas rojizas. Sintió como Loki enredaba las piernas, en torno a él, y apretaba sus nalgas, para profundizar las penetraciones, a lo cual, el nórdico respondió aumentando el ritmo. Escuchó cómo Loki lo llamaba por su nombre, de una forma única. Como si decirlo fuera una plegaria erótica, tan malditamente sensual. Y la forma en la que era pronunciada, por la boca del menor, solo incitó a Thor a atraparle los labios, de nuevo.

-Mírame...- demandó, al despegar sus labios -Mírame...- repitió, acariciándole una mejilla

Loki posó al instante su mirada cristalina y nublada, sobre aquel par de zafiros, que le observaban con devoción y lujuria. Su corazón latía acelerado. Su aliento tibio y agitado, se tornaba cada vez más alterado, y su rostro se fruncía en un goce incesante, a la par que el rubor de sus mejillas se encendía, perversamente, contrastando con la piel de porcelana, ahora aperlada por el sudor.

Los iris esmeraldas, la respiración errática, las gotas de sudor bajando por la sien de Loki, las manos recorriendo su espalda, y clavando las uñas, las paredes de su entrada, todo, absolutamente todo estaba llevando a Thor al límite. En un punto, el ojiazul comenzó a penetrarlo frenético, mientras que sus antebrazos descansaban a cada lado, de la cabeza de Loki, al tiempo que unos mechones rubios caían desordenados. El placer le estaba avisando que el clímax, llegaría muy pronto.

El ojiverde se retorcía, ferozmente, mientras sus manos hundidas en la nieve, tomaban puñados de aquella suave consistencia. Como si estuviese aferrándose a una sábana imaginaria. Gemía sonoramente, una y otra vez. Se arqueaba, y rodeaba fuertemente la cintura de Thor, con sus piernas, buscando no separarse, por ningún motivo, de aquel cuerpo que le hacía suyo. En un momento, Loki llevó su mano derecha a su miembro erecto, y comenzó a masturbarlo, al sentir que pronto llegaría al orgasmo.

Thor observó con gula, aquel cuadro tan seductor. No pudo deleitarse más, porque una sensación recorrió su espina dorsal. Se contrajo en milésimas de segundo, enterrándose lo más profundo que pudo, en Loki. Casi al instante, logró juntar sus labios con los contrarios, y cuando sintió aquella maravillosa sensación, que solo se obtiene cuando has llegado al orgasmo, no pudo más que gruñir en la boca de su hermano, dejando que el semen saliera en intervalos.

Loki se encorvó, casi después de que Thor terminara, dentro suyo, puesto que él también había culminado. Dejando que un gemido agudo, quedara atrapado entre sus labios, y los del ojiazul. Se fundían en un beso profundo, intenso, mientras el ojiverde disfrutaba de aquella sensación de desfogue exquisito. Sintiendo la esencia caliente de Thor, dentro de su ser, mientras le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos, e intentaba controlar su respiración.

El rubio correspondió el beso, al tiempo que acariciaba los mechones azabaches. Debía salir del interior de Loki, pero era tan cálido, abrumador, y se sentía tan bien, que por todos los dioses, ese cuerpo se había convertido en su adicción, en cuestión de segundos. A regañadientes, Thor salió despacio, notando que su abdomen tenía manchas del semen del menor, haciéndole sonreír bobamente, en el beso.

-Loki...- murmuró, cuando el aire faltaba -...te quiero...- repitió

El menor le miró fijamente, como queriendo buscar algo. Una cosa que terminó encontrando, y que correspondía a aquellas palabras que Thor le dedicaba. No pudo más que plasmar cierta calidez, e ilusión en sus ojos. Una ilusión que creyó perdida, tiempo atrás, y que ahora, después de tanto, recobraba a manos de quien alguna vez odio con tanta saña. Un odio equivocado, y que le había nublado los ojos, y el corazón.

-También yo...

Loki respondió, en un quedo susurro, dedicándole una suave sonrisa, a Thor, al tiempo que acariciaba su mejilla, para luego, volver a tomar sus labios, aunque esta vez, marcando un ritmo lento. Como queriendo pretender que aquel beso, durara eternamente... hasta el fin de los días.

**-.-.-.- Fin -.-.-.-**

**Notas finales:**

Y entonces, ¿cómo lo vieron?...Se aceptan jitomatazos, pastelazos, cubetazos de agua con hielo, donativos en efectivo, o especie, recordatorios previos al día de las madres, si es el caso, y Lokis empaquetados, con un lindo moño verde al cuello xD…Pues, ojalá haya sido de su agrado, y no hayan sufrido desangramiento excesivo jeje…Muchas gracias por echarle un vistazo a nuestro divague, y esperen pronto algo que va saliendo del horno…No digo cuando, pero pronto ;)…Saludos, y que el Thorki los acompañe…ciao ciaooooo…


End file.
